Dancing with a Spanish beauty
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: After Emma and Snow get back from the Enchanted forest, the blonde invites Regina to the party and things got out of hand. SwanQueen. I started with a One-shot but decided to keep going :) rated M just for safe, nothing too strong tho


**All the characters belong to OUAT and the music is "Hips don't lie" by Shakira.**

**Only doing this for fun.**

**I had this stuck in my head, screaming to get out so here it is!**

**I have to thank my BETA for the corrections and for the help with 's outfit hehe.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma and Snow were finally back in Storybrooke after returning from the Enchanted Forest. Since the moment they arrived Emma hadn't had a single second alone, everyone was all around her, hugging, talking, welcoming.

However the blonde's mind was far away from them, she was thinking about Regina, well about how the woman had saved her and she didn't even got the chance to thank her properly.

Emma did thank her by the well but damn, that woman had saved her life and a simple "Thank you" wouldn't be enough.

So, when they started planning a party for her and Snow, she decided to escape the crowd and talk to Regina.

"Hey" the blonde said when she was alone at Gold's shop with the former Queen.

Regina turned her head to her "Hey" she answered surprised by Emma's presence "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your enchanted friends?" the brunette asked sassy stealing a shy smile from Emma.

"Yes" the blonde answered looking at Regina, searching something in her eyes without knowing what or why. She cleared her throat before continuing "They are talking about throwing a party for me and Mary Margaret and I wanted to invite you" the blonde said in a rush looking to the floor, Regina always had the ability of making her feel very small, which was strange because she was taller than Regina.

The brunette was surprised but she nodded "Ok" she said "I'll be there, and I'll take lasagna" Regina ended with a smirk.

When Emma left the room Regina finally understood what she had agreed to, she would spend a whole night with the two idiots and their loyal annoying subjects.

Regina immediately regretted accepting Emma's invitation, but what's done is done and the former Queen never backed out from an engagement, no matter how painful and exasperating it could be. So she went home and put on her short black dress, she knew that dress hugged her hips making them stand out and she smiled.

Finally she put on a red-blood colored lipstick and some black heels and went to the kitchen to grab the lasagna she'd made.

Emma was getting ready for the party, eventually she decided on a black pair of dress pants, a black turtle neck sweater and a gray coat, her hair pulled up in half a pony tail.

When she got into Granny's she was applauded with a standing ovation, they were calling her the savior, the hero.

However, she couldn't stop thinking that the only reason why she and Mary Margaret were back was because of Regina, it was her who risked her own life to bring them back but no one seemed to understand that.

Emma kept looking at the door waiting for Regina to appear, she waited for half an hour until the brunette finally appeared.

Emma could swear that every person in the diner stopped what they were doing just to stare at the woman. Regina entered with a small smile and a large plate on her hands, but it was her outfit that caught Emma's attention. The brunette was wearing a short, black dress, her hair touching her shoulders gently, high heels that made her reach Emma's height and her lips were red as blood no, as apples Emma thought trying to control her breathing that was now very irregular and heavy.

She didn't realized that her mother was right next to her.

"She looks..." Snow started.

"Amazing" Emma let out without taking her eyes from Regina.

Snow was surprised by Emma's answer but the girl seemed to be too distracted to notice her mother's shocked expression.

"Sorry I'm late" Regina said quickly looking at Emma with a small smile and Emma smiled back immediately.

However Regina and Emma barely talked that night, Regina was around Henry all the time and Emma was "kidnapped" by the crowd that insisted on congratulating her for everything.

An hour passed and Emma thought her head was going to explode, she was so tired of it all, Henry had already fallen asleep on one of the tables and she thought she was about to fall asleep on her feet.

It was then that she saw Regina sitting beside Henry, she looked sad and Emma noticed four glaces of wine empty in front of her.

Emma was finally able to go to where Regina was and she saw tears in her eyes.

"Regina? why are you crying?" Emma asked truly concerned about the former Queen, but the brunette shook her head without answering.

"Regina, talk to me..." the blonde started but she was interrupted suddenly.

Someone had turned on the stereo on Granny's and a song started to play loud.

Emma took a while to recognize the rhythm but she realized Regina knew the song very well because the brunette smiled, stood up and walked to the stereo, raising the sound, after that she walked to the middle of the diner.

The latino rhythm filled the diner and everyone looked back at Regina that had started to move her body following the music with such an elegance that made every single man in the room stare at her with their mouths wide open.

**I never really knew she could dance like this,**

**She makes a man what to speak Spanish.**

**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa.**

**Oh baby when you talk like that**

**You make a woman go mad**

**So be wise and keep on**

**Reading the signs of my body.**

Emma was shocked, she never thought Regina could dance like that, she never thought Regina would ever dance like that.

The brunette's hips were swinging first slow and then faster following the rhythm of the song and Emma's eyes were lost in her body.

Then Regina looked at her and sang along.

**I'm on tonight you know**

**My hips don't lie**

**And I'm starting to feel it's right.**

**All the attraction, the tension**

**Don't see baby this is perfection.**

Emma didn't know why but she felt a huge desire to walk towards Regina and so she did ,and before she realized it the brunette was dancing all around her and Emma was dancing too.

Regina's hips occasionally touching Emma's body in a sensual way and Emma traveled her hands over Regina's body when the brunette got closer to her.

Everyone was looking at them in shock but Emma was too hypnotized by Regina dancing around her to care.

**Hey girl I can see your body moving**

**And it's driving me crazy**

**And I didn't have the slightest idea**

**Until I saw you dancing.**

Emma couldn't believe how well that music fitted the situation, seeing Regina dancing like that, moving her body in that black dress as if she was not dancing but floating, like she was made of air, made her lose her mind.

Emma had her hands on Regina's hips while the woman was dancing, their bodies brushing, Regina wasn't even looking at her but she couldn't take her eyes off the brunette.

**And when you walk up on the dance floor**

**Nobody can ignore**

**The way you move your body, girl,**

**And everything so unexpected,**

**The way you right and left it**

**So you can keep you shaking it.**

At this part Regina turned her back to Emma and pretended to walk away but Emma was faster and pulled her back to her roughly while singing along.

**I never knew she could dance like this**

**She makes a girl want to speak Spanish**

**Como se llama, si bonita, si mi casa, su casa.**

Regina smiled at her with lust in her eyes and continued dancing. At this moment Snow was horrified by the scene and David thought she was about to pass out, but not even he was able to take his eyes from Regina and Emma's performance.

**Oh baby when you talk like that**

**You make a woman go mad**

**So be wise and keep on**

**Reading the signs of my body.**

Regina got closer to Emma's ear and whispered the next part of the song while the singer kept singing loud.

**I'm on tonight you know**

**My hips don't lie**

**And I'm starting to feel you boy** (girl, was the only thing Regina changed in the song)

**Come on let's go, real slow**

**Don't you see baby así es perfecto.**

Regina speaking Spanish into her hear made Emma shiver and her body squirm to Regina's hot breath on her neck.

The brunette started to go down sensually never taking her eyes from Emma and then slowly back up, her hand traveling Emma's arm, the blonde couldn't stand to stay still and grabbed Regina by her wrist making her turn her back to her and pulling her closer so that her back was touching Emma's chest. Regina's hair smelled amazing, the blonde realized inebriated by the scent. She slid her hand down Regina's waist caressing the brunette's body gently.

The music continued to play but Emma wasn't able to hear it anymore, her attention belonged to Regina.

The brunette turned around again and her eyes met Emma's, they were both too close and Emma lost all sense of place and time. When the song finally ended Regina smiled one more time and walked away, leaving Emma standing there.

Damn Emma thought to herself not taking her eyes from Regina that was grabbing her coat. The brunette kissed Henry's forehead and walked back again to Emma who had not moved an inch.

"Goodbye Miss Swan, thank you for inviting me" Regina said neutral but then she approached Emma's neck one more time "and for the dance of course" she finished making her lips touch Emma's neck skin softly.

The blonde shivered and almost lost her balance while the brunette walked out of the dinner with the same elegance she had entered.


End file.
